Just The Help I Needed
by adamo4eva201
Summary: Marco is having troble with facing his sexuality. What happens when he finds someone that can help him out? Will there be a spark? MarcoDylan slash Review plz
1. Wanna Bet

Marco Del Rossi walked thru the halls as the bell rang. His best friend Ellie walked towards him. "Hey." Ellie said cheerfully with a huge grin. "I guess your date with Sean went great" Marco said smiling. "You bet" Ellie said now beaming. "We need to get you a boyfriend now don't we." Ellie said rocking back and forth on her heels still smiling. Marco stopped walking and turned towards Ellie. "No we don't Ellie." Marco said with a mad look on his face. "Why not." Ellie looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Because," Marco whispered "I'm not ready yet." "Why don't you just go out with Dylan" Ellie said with a sigh. "Dylan doesn't like me" Marco said with a sad, disappointed face. "Wanna Bet" Ellie said with a cocked eyebrow and a half smile as she walked away. Marco just stood there and thought about what Ellie had just said. After he snapped out of his daze he walked towards his locker, dropped off his books and headed for his first class still thinking of what Ellie said.


	2. Lunch Time

Hey Guyz And Galz PLZ REVIEW this is my first story so plz review Thanks

Marco's first two classes and gym were now over and he headed over to lunch. He went thru the lunch line and sat down at his normal table with Ellie.

"Hello again" Ellie said with half a smile. "Hey El" Marco sat down with is food across from Ellie. "I'm really sorry about how I blew up in your face earlier" Marco said with an apologetic look on his face. "Its ok Marco" she said smiling at him. "I mean I have so much going on in my head like school, sexuality, Spinner, Dylan " Marco trailed off when he said that name.

"Marco I really think he likes you give him a chance and lighten up a bit" Ellie said with a comforting smile. "Okay I'll try" Marco said. "So are you and Sean doing anything tonight?" Marco asked curiously. "Well actually yes we are," Ellie look up from her food and looked at Marco "Why" she asked. "Just wondering" he said. He was actually kind of upset because him and Ellie haven't talked in a long while.

"Marco, Marco?" Ellie said waving her arms in front of Marco's face. "Wha- What" Marco stuttered out of his daze. "What's up Marco were you in a daze or something" Ellie said laughing at Marco's expression. "No I'm just kind ofâtired" Marco said.

"Hey Marco" he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Dylan's gorgeous smile. "Hey" Marco said shyly. "Do you wanna hang out after school" Dylan asked flashing his pearly whites at Marco. "Sure" Marco said beaming. "Great I'll meet you out front" Dylan said walking away.

"Omigosh he is so cute!" Marco said whispering towards Ellie excitedly. "I know" Ellie was getting as excited as Marco. "If you guys hit it off you'll be the hottest couple at Degrassi" she said with a smile. Marco smiled and laughed a bit.

"Thanks Ellie" Marco said looking Ellie in the eyes. "For what" Ellie looked at Marco confused. "For being my best friend" Marco hugged her. "Aww Marco," Ellie said in a sweet tone "you are very welcome and remember I'm always there"

The bell rung and they parted from their hug and went to there different classes.


	3. The Date

Marco was so excited about the end of the day that the day just went slower. He waited in his last class for the bell to ring. Finally after what seemed like hours the bell rung releasing the students. Marco practically ran to his locker and saw Ellie standing near it. "Hey Lover boy" Ellie said with a huge smile. "I'm not a lover boy" Marco smiled. "Sure you aren't. You keep believing that" Ellie chuckled. "Shut up" Marco pushed Ellie playfully.

"Do you know where you're going with Dylan tonight" Ellie asked curiously. "Nope" Marco said still jamming things in his locker. "Oh then it's a surprise" Ellie smiled. "Yep" Marco said. Marco closed his locker and turned towards Ellie. "I gotta go Ellie, I'll tell you everything tomorrow" Marco smiled and hugged Ellie. "Bye Marco, have a great time tonight" Marco let go of Ellie. "Thanks Ellie and bye" Marco said and Ellie walked away.

Marco headed for the front of Degrassi. Then he saw him. His radiantly bright smile, his glowing, golden curls, his hansom and tall figure. Yes indeed it was Dylan. Marco walked towards Dylan. Dylan saw him walking towards him. "Hey Marco" Dylan said happily smiling. "Hey Dylan" Marco smiled. "So um where are we going exactly?" Marco asked Dylan. "You'll see" Dylan said. "Ok" Marco said getting in Dylan's car. "Ready" Dylan asked Marco. "Yup" Marco said smiling putting on his seatbelt. Dylan smiled and then drove off.

Dylan reached over and turned on the radio to the rock station and the song Dare You To Move by Switchfoot was on. Dylan bobbed is head to the music and hummed along too. Marco looked over at him. He chuckled. Dylan looked over at Marco. "What? I like this song" Dylan smiled and continued to hum. Marco smiled and began to sing "Dare you to move, Dare you to move, I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor." Then Dylan started to sing. "I dare you to move, I dare you to move like today never happened, like today never before." Dylan smiled and finished up. "You have a really nice voice" Marco complimented. "Thanks you do too" Marco smiled shyly and blushed. "Thanks"

As Dylan continued to drive, Marco wondered where they were going. "Um Dylan?" Marco said. "Yes" Dylan said still looking at the road. "Uh where are we?" Marco asked. "Our destination" Dylan smiled over at Marco. Marco looked and saw that they were at this small beach place. They were the only ones there. "I know where this is" Marco smiled over at Dylan. "Yea that's what I thought" Dylan said smiling and getting the picnic basket out of the car. They walked down to the beach and set down the basket. Dylan laid the blanket across the sand. They both sat down. "This is the beach we first met" Marco smiled brightly. "Yeah" Dylan said dreamily. "Is something wrong?" Marco asked Dylan. "No I'm fine" Dylan said calmly.

There was a silence between them and Marco then spoke. "You know what I thought the first time I met you?" Marco asked looking at the ocean contently. "What?" Dylan looked at Marco. "That I would be in some kind of relationship with you in the future" Marco looked Dylan in the eyes. "Where are we now?" Dylan asked looking back in Marco's eyes. "I don't know but what I do know is..." Marco trailed off. "What?" Dylan asked looking deep in Marco's eyes. "I like you Dylan" Marco said quietly and looked in Dylan's eyes. Dylan just stared at Marco. Marco had tears in his eyes. "I see you don't like me... sorry" Marco looked away from Dylan.

Dylan lifted Marco's chin and made Marco look him in the eyes. "I like you to Marco" Dylan looked at him seriously. Marco smiled "You do?" Marco asked happily. Dylan leaned in to Marco's face and whispered "Very much so." Dylan moved in for the kiss. It lasted for a few seconds. When they broke apart Marco said "Wow." "Marco?" Dylan said. "Yes" Marco replied. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Dylan asked with a smile. "Of course!" Marco exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck and kissed him again.

After they broke away from each other, Marco said "Thank you." Marco said looking at Dylan sincerely. Dylan looked down at him confused "For what." "For being there for me" Marco said smiling. "Your Welcome" Dylan smiled and kissed Marco again.


	4. Lunch Time Again

"Omigosh it was the best feeling in the world!" Marco exclaimed to Ellie. They were sitting in the cafeteria. "Wow that sounds really great" Ellie said really happy for him. Marco sighed dreamily. "So you're not single anymore are you Marco?" Ellie said in a teasing tone. "Nope" Marco said smiling. "Oh I'm so happy!" Ellie said excitedly. Marco smiled widely and looked out the window.

Ellie went back to eating her lunch. Then she felt someone sit next to her. She looked to her side it was Dylan. He hade his finger to his lips in a sign for Ellie to be quiet. Slowly Dylan went around the table to where Marco was sitting. Marco thought it was Ellie so he kept looking out the window. Slowly and silently, Dylan reached his hands towards Marco. In a quick motion, Dylan grabbed Marco by the sides and tickled him. Marco jumped up and in doing so, his food launched through the air and it hit Ellie right in the face. Ellie screamed and stood straight up. She wiped mashed potato and gravy off her face.

Everyone was staring at her. Marco thought she was mad at first. She wiped some more potato off her face and put it in her mouth. "Mmm that's pretty good" Marco started to chuckle. Then he burst out laughing. So did Dylan. "I am...so...sorry Ellie" Marco said through laughs. "If I only had my camera" Dylan said still laughing. Everyone started to settle down.

"Oh I remember why I came over here now" Dylan said sitting down with Marco. Ellie had gone to clean up. Marco and Dylan were holding hands under the table. "Hmm" Marco said wanting Dylan to continue. "I wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight?" Marco's face brightened up and smiled. "No I'm not...why?" Marco asked. "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park for a walk or something." Dylan smiled his radiant smile. "Of course" Marco said beaming. "Great I'll meet you outside" Dylan said. "Great" Marco flashed a big smile.

Just then Ellie came back. "Aww are you guys in the moment. I can sit at a different table" Ellie said smiling at the couple. "No its okay" Marco said. Marco and Dylan were still holding hands. The bell rang just then. Dylan squeezed Marco's hand as a sign of goodbye and the departed towards their classes.


	5. A Stroll in the Park

Hey you guyz I know its been forever since I wrote. Sorry I've been really busy. Thanks 4 the reviews u guyz! I really appreciate them all! Ne way here is the next chapter!! ENJOY!!!!!!

The day went by slowly once again for Marco. It was as if the clock was tring to torture him. Like it was going to backwards or something. But at last the bell rung and the kids went flying out of the classrooms. Marco went straight to his locker. He saw a note hanging on it, "Sorry have to drive Paige home. Meet me at my house instead.

-Dylan." As Marco finished reading it, he threw it in his locker and dialed his home phone number. He got the answering machine so he left a message, "Hey its Marco. I'm over at Spinners and we are going to the park for a while. If you need anything, my cell is on. Ciao!" He finished and walked towards the front of Degrassi.

He walked all the way to Dylan's and was now standing in front of his house. He went towards the front door and rung the doorbell. He heard someone running down stairs. "I got it" Paige yelled and then opened the door. "Hey Marco." Paige said smiling sweetly. "Hey Paige" Marco smiled back. I take it you're here to see my brother." Paige said opening the door more so Marco could get in. He nodded. "He's in is room." Paige pointed up the stairs to a door with hockey posters on it. "Thanks Paige" Marco replied smiling.

Marco started up the stairs towards Dylan's room. He could hear music playing. It was the song Its All Been Done Before by Barenaked Ladies. Marco tapped on the door. There was no answer. He figured he couldn't hear him so he thought he would just let himself in. At that moment Dylan came running out the door at full speed and right into Marco. Dylan knocked the wind out of Marco. Marco was pinned between Dylan and the wall. Marco was gasping for breath. "Omigosh Marco! I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean to!" Marco was coughing really hard now. Paige came up the stairs. "What in the hell is going on up here?" Paige asked looking from Marco to Dylan. Marco was now slumped down on the ground and Dylan was knelt down beside him. "Whats wrong with Marco?" Paige asked now worried. "Uh I kinda ran into him at full force and slammed him up against the wall. But it was an accident!" Dylan said sadly. "Dylan!" Paige yelled and knelt beside Marco also. "Are you ok hun?" Paige said looking down at Marco. "Yea I think so." Marco said starting to get up. Now Marco was standing up completely. "I am so sorry Marco! I didn't even know you were here yet." Dylan said quickly. "Its ok. I know something that will make me feel better." Marco pulled Dylan down for a kiss. "Ah will you guys get a room!" Paige said in a joking tone. "We are in a room!" Dylan said in the same joking tone. "Ha Ha brother really funny" Paige said walking back down the stairs. "You guys might wanna get walking to the park now before it gets to late." Paige said from downstairs. "Okay we're going now" Dylan said back to Paige.

Marco and Dylan walked down the stairs hand in hand and out the door. They headed for the park talking about everything, kissing each other once in a while. After walking for a while, they sat down on a bench. Dylan looked over at Marco, who was looking off into space. "Is something wrong?" Dylan asked in a concerned voice. "No I'm just thinking." Marco said looking at Dylan. "What about?" Dylan asked. "Was it hard for you to confess to yourself that you were gay?" Marco asked looking Dylan in the eyes. "Extremely" Dylan stated. "How did you realize you were gay?" Marco asked. Dylan took a deep breath. "I was in the locker room changing. I was about um 14 or 15 years old. A friend of mine walks out of the shower and... well you know." Dylan chuckled. "What about you?" Dylan asked. "Well I was at a friends house and we had to change into our night clothes. I accidentally walked in on him and...yeah." Marco blushed. "I understand." Dylan said putting his arm around Marco. "I knew you would you always do." Marco smiled and kissed Dylan. They hugged each other. They both thought nothing could go wrong and everything would be perfect from then on. Everything would be perfect right? They would both soon find out that life is not as perfect as they think.


End file.
